A Twist of Time
by caseyy-xx
Summary: Lily and James were finally beginning to get along and become friends and maybe more. But Voldemort's latest plan rips them apart and forces them to stop his plot before he gets rid of Harry completely...or does something even worse.
1. A Surprise Visit

James yawned as he stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog off the mirror with the end of his towel. After slipping on a pair of boxers and t-shirt, he ran a comb through his hair hurriedly and raced down the stairs. He pounced onto the couch next to Sirius. "Damn! Remus already left?" James groaned, "There's no way we'll be able to finish up the map before school starts next week!"

Sirius sighed and leaned back, resting his legs on the coffee table in front of him. "He said he'd finish it up on his own at home," he assured James calmly. "Now all we have to do is figure out our Back-to-School prank on Snape for next week," he said with a chuckle. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. They were, James thought to himself, the perfect duo. They were both pranksters and equally mischievous as well as charming. The only difference, he thought with a grimace, was the fact that Sirius Black could have _any_ girl he wanted, but the one James wanted most was the one he couldn't have.

Just thinking of her thick red hair and emerald green eyes made him smile to himself. _Lily_—the name alone made him think of a thriving flower and the faint waft of vanilla that was always accompanied by her presence. James was thinking about her flawless smile when his daydream was interrupted by Sirius.

"James, get the damn door!" Sirius snapped, laughing as James hurriedly scurried up the stairs to answer the door. His mother had already gotten it and was smiling and talking to someone in the doorway when she looked behind her at James. James raised his eyebrows and got closer to see who it was.

A speechless Lily stood in the doorway, her smile from moments before faded into a disbelieving gape as she glanced at what James was wearing—or, rather, _not_ wearing. "Oh my God!" she yelped, putting a hand over her eyes to block out the sight of James in nothing but a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

"I'm sorry," James' mother apologized, "I _did_ forget to mention to James that you were staying here this week. I really _am_ sorry, Lily." She waved James away and led Lily inside, letting her take a seat on the couch downstairs next to Sirius while James put on a pair of trousers. James grinned as he sprayed himself in a flood of cologne and dashed downstairs.

Sirius was in the armchair with his feet perched on a stool while Lily was sitting on the couch looking bored. James sat down next to her abruptly and put his arm around her lazily. Scowling, she stood up quickly and crossed her arms. "If I'm staying here a week, there will be _no_ physical contact, do you hear me James Potter!" she hissed.

James laughed, managing to muster up an innocent expression. "Physical contact from _me_ is going to be the least of your worries," he said slyly, "'Cause by the end of the week, you're going to be begging to touch _me_." He stood up and put his arm around her again, this time brushing her shoulder blades.

Lily frowned as she scooted away from James. "I see you've learned a few new pickup lines over the summer," she observed with a laugh. "And I'm guessing Sirius has something to do with this?" she said, throwing an icy glance at Sirius who had opened his eyes long enough to catch it. "If you want to make this week as enjoyable as possible, I suggest you learn some manners because, until you do, you won't be seeing much of me." She raised her eyebrows with a crooked smirk and strolled over to the staircase leading upstairs. Before she disappeared completely up the stairs, she turned around and smiled. "You know where to find me."

Sirius waited until she was out of view and earshot before turning to James and laughing. "I'll have to write that one down. 'Cause by the end of the week...' what was that again?" James wasn't amused, though. He was still looking up at the staircase Lily had just disappeared on as if she was still there. Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up. "Hey, I better be getting out of here." With no response from James, Sirius sighed and left James to his daydreaming.


	2. Summer from Hell

Lily slammed the door shut and trudged towards the sleeping bag on the floor. Why she had to share a room with James when there was a perfectly good couch downstairs she didn't know. Still, she felt it would be rude to object to Mrs. Potter, and Lily was anything but rude.

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her parents were going on a second honeymoon and, instead of leaving Lily and Petunia home or sending Lily to someone's house she actually _liked_, they decided to send her to Potter's. The very last week of summer had been ruined already—she had hoped they would finally get along but even that was ruined now.

She sighed and reached for the telephone on James' nightstand. She punched in a number on the old and worn keys and waited for Victoria to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Victoria said from the other line. Victoria and Lily had been friends from the first day on the train. She and Lily were complete opposites in almost every way—Lily was ambitious and a perfectionist while Victoria would rather be having fun than anything else. They were different, not only in personalities, but also in their tastes in guys. Lily hated James with a passion but Victoria seemed to think he was a god.

"God, my summer just plummeted to hell," Lily groaned, not even bothering to say hello. "Could Potter be any more of a egotistical bitch?" Lily stood and kicked the base of the bed with her foot, disgusted with the thought of James alone.

Victoria laughed a little, partially from amusement of Lily's complaints but also to cover up how envious she was of Lily. Spending a week with James would be fantastic. "He's only acting like an arrogant jerk to impress you. He _so_ likes you," Victoria assured her, "And, personally, I think you two would be cute together." Lily gagged at the very thought of having _any_ relationship with James Potter. "Quit being so overly-dramatic and go talk to him! And tell him I said hey."

"Victoria, there is no way I will—" Lily began, but she was cut off by the dial tone; Victoria had hung up. Sighing, Lily reluctantly hung up the phone, successfully resisting the urge to call Victoria right back. She knew Victoria was right, though. She was going to be staying here for a week and never leaving her room was certainly not an option.

She grudgingly shuffled towards the door and downstairs where Mrs. Potter was pouring ice into two cans of Coca-Cola. "Oh, Lily dear!" she said in a sugary voice, "Your mother telephoned about fifteen minutes ago. She forgot to tell me that you are yet to visit Diagon Alley and purchase your school supplies."

Lily managed to smile a little, the only reassuring thought at this point being that in just a week she would be at school and away from James, only having to see him during classes and in the Common Room, of course. "Oh yes. I apologize for having to make an extra trip," she said politely.

"It really is no problem. James still needs to go to Diagon Alley, so I suppose you two can go together this afternoon," she suggested, handing Lily a glass of Coca-Cola and setting the other on the table. Though Lily would rather burn in hell than spend the afternoon with James, she just smiled and nodded politely. "Can you take James his drink?"

Lily grabbed his cup and walked downstairs to the couch James was sitting on. He was staring off into space thoughtfully until he heard Lily's approaching footsteps. Snapping his head around quickly, he put on a charming grin. "Hey Evans," he said mischievously, "Is that for me? Why thank you!"

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on the other side of the couch. "Listen," she said in a serious tone, "Today your mother wants us to go to Diagon Alley together." James raised an eyebrow and put on a crooked grin. "Here's how it's going to work: We split up after your mother leaves, and then meet back at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at a quarter to three until your mother comes back."

James shrugged and, instead of giving her one of his usual pickup lines, decided to apologize. "Hey Lil…I'm—" he started, but his mother interrupted before he could apologize.

"Let's go! You two have got a lot of shopping to do!" she said enthusiastically, handing them each their broomsticks and pointing them towards the door. Mrs. Potter and Lily went outside first, and James just watched, realizing he had just missed his chance and made an ass of himself in front of Lily once again.


End file.
